


3:00 AM

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Loss, M/M, Portuguese, Short One Shot, Suffering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "São três da manhã e meus demônios saem a procurar-lhe..."Marco ainda estava presente em algum lugar, Jean podia sentir.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	3:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

São três da manhã e meus demônios saem a procurar-lhe. Não são movidos a ódio ou à destruição, mas sim à saudade e ao desconsolo.

Está escuro aqui e eu, sozinho, não consigo ver nada, não consigo encontrar qualquer feixe de luz que me leve até o fim do túnel, não consigo me desprender de você.

No entanto, tampouco sei onde você está.

Por isso meus demônios saem a procurar-lhe.

E enquanto essa busca dura dias e dias — ainda que não exista mais tempo para mim, eu o conto — me pego com lágrimas a escorrer dos olhos ininterruptamente.

Não quero que meus demônios assombrem seus sonhos, mas senti tanto medo, tanta dor, que, na incapacidade de lidar com tais sentimentos, saíram de mim esses curiosos seres. Seres que tinham um único propósito: _encontrar-lhe._

Porque eu, sozinho, não posso mais.

Porque são três da manhã e ainda estou preso num limbo, não estou vivo, mas também não sinto que estou morto — esta parte porque, talvez, seu coração ainda esteja batendo por mim, por nós dois.

Injustiçado, estraçalhado, _parcialmente_ devorado.

Se eu soubesse que meu corpo tinha tão pouco tempo de validade naquele dia, eu teria pegado sua mão e dito algo vergonhoso como _“Jean, acho sua cara de cavalo bastante charmosa!”  
_

Contudo, não sou uma pessoa de pressentimentos, só tenho o dom de contar o tempo, isto é, se passar dias a fio torturando-me com minutos intermináveis sentindo a sua falta seja, de fato, um _dom._

São três da manhã — uns minutos a mais, uns minutos a menos, a ansiedade me fez parar de contar — e meus demônios retornam com notícias suas. Disseram-me que você chorava diante da fogueira que queimava meus restos, que você repetia meu nome soluçante enquanto esfarelava meus ossos nas mãos, ossos que, em meio a tantos outros, você nem mesmo sabia se eram meus.

São três da manhã e meus demônios se encontraram com os seus.

Percebo, então, o motivo de não seguir para o além. _Ainda não segurei sua mão_ e meus dedos formigam desejando contato imediato com os seus.

Jean, não me importo de quanto tempo irá levar, mas esperarei neste limbo escuro pela sua chegada, pela sua _chegada_ que nos levará juntos até a nossa _ida_ para um caminho sem volta.

São três da manhã e não me resta nada a não ser começar a contar os minutos outra vez.


End file.
